Bungycorded to a wheelie chair
by A Hippie Vampurr
Summary: Orphaned in America Jessicka must find her way to England and Family. I don't own HP... duh
1. Chapter 1

Jesicka grew up in America. She lived in a small town in Minnesota during the summer, and went to a private boarding school in Salem during the school year.  
She had just gotten home for the summer, at the age of 14, she has seen some weird things. Really they were just plain weird.  
You see Jesickas a witch, and the school she goes to is The Salem Institute Of Magik For Witched And Wizards , Or more commonly called Salem High.  
She had just gotten home from S.H. for the summer. Now Jesickas didnt live with her parents, she lived in a foster home, and Dave and Emerald hated all things weird. There were only two other kids in the home, and they were forbidden to speak of Jesickas strangeness .

Jason and Jacob, are their names, and they, along with Dave and Emerald, treated her horribly. Jesicka did all the chores, and was repeatedly ignored.  
She didnt have it all that bad though. She had some friends in the town. The Outcasts, they called themselves. The Delinquents, everyone else called them. There group consisted of Jesicka, a girl named Rebecca, and three boys named, Mike, Ace, and Alex.  
They all went to school with Jesicka, they either lived in foster care or had parents who couldnt care. You see, thats the great thing about S.H. it gave out Scholarships to kids.  
Jesicka, is about 56 with deep brown eyes that were outlined in onyx. Her hair long and blood red held back in a messy bun by a pencil. She wore combat boots, baggy guys pants, and tight tank-tops or t-shirts with logos or sayings on them, a pair of black leather gloves with many clasps and zippers that go to her sholders, and her signature leather duster. She has a tatoo in gothic writing on her upper right arm that says I do it my way.


	2. Chapter 2

" Dave, Em, Im home" a lithe girl called from the door way.  
"Go to your room" came Daves familiar voice.  
"Only three more weeks, until I have enough money" the girl mutters under her breath repeatedly , "Sorry Dave, no can do, I got work."  
"I don't care if--SLAM" Em was cut of by Jesickas bedroom door. They were worse than usual. Jesicka, now in her room, grabbed her duffel bag (It could never get full) and put all her laptop, walkman, cds, clothes, makeup, and anything else she may need, into the bag, and jumped out the window.  
She ran into the woods at the edge of town, and climbed up a rope. The rope lead into a 'tree house' of sorts. She threw her bag over, pulled herself up, and walked in.  
"Two days since school got out and already, you guys are here. Are they really that bad?"  
"Yes" was the only reply. Their 'tree house' was huge. This was the main room, the only room with a way down. From here were five rope bridges leading to different 'rooms'. Each with their own rope that could be thrown down. Jesicka went to her room, put her stuff away in there, made her bed then headed back across the bridge to the main room.  
"Guys, I gotta head to work. Miller has me workin' late." You call into the intercom.  
"Okay," Rebecca called back.  
"Yup" came Mikes reply.  
"Bye" called Ace.  
"Bring home food," Alex called, "The rest of us arent allowed to go into the store anymore. Miller doesnt like our attitude."  
"Moneys pinned to the door." Ace called. Jesicka grabbed the money, and slid down the rope. Hiding it after her so no one would find it.


	3. Chapter 3

Working Late wasn't an understatement. Jesicka's shift didnt get over 'till 11:00pm. Illegal to work a 'child' that late true, but Miller ignored the fact that she was a run-away. Jesicka grabbed a couple bags of food, paid, and headed back to the forest.  
This would be Jesicka's last few weeks with her friends, she had saved up almost every dollar she found, so she could head to England. Her friends knew and were helping her as much as they could, but they were living on their own. But Jesicka had her purpose, to get back to England, and find out who her parents were. She knew if she got to Diagon Alley, she could go to Gringotts and get to her vault, and possibly her past.  
"I'm back, and the foods in the fridge." She called after she had climbed up.  
"Righto," came Alexs reply. She walked up and whacked him over the back of the head. She ran to her room grabbed her laptop then sat down by everyone else in the main room.  
"Whatcha lookin' for Jessi?" Rebecca questioned.

"Still checking if they have any info on the web about england wizards" She had been at this for a couple months now. In America magic sites were abundant, because people would just think there a bunch of crazies. It must really be a lot different in England. All she had found so far were a couple of "dark" magic sites. This had helped a little though, she could now use her wand without fear of the ministry, and found quite a few useful spells that may not be looked upon so great.  
"And Still nothing, The purebloods in England must really be prejeduce." She continued.  
"Well you didnt expect much else, did you?" Ace always knew what was going on in her head, so his question didnt surprise her much.  
"I guess not" she continued, "I just wish I could find out more before I go. I can't even get the prophet here, or find out what's been going on the last few years. I dont know much except for Voldemort," Ace shivered, Jess gave him a weird look, "and that this kid named Harry 'defeated' him."  
She shut her laptop. "Im heading to sleep, it's 2:00am and I work at 9:00."


End file.
